Sabotage
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Can Nikki allow anyone to cross her barriers of defence or will she sabotage her only opportunity of pure happiness by doing something stupid? Nikki Boston. Vix Spark. Hector Reid. Lorraine Donnegan.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This may not be updated quite so regularly, just a random idea I've had. I have ideas but sort of want to wait for some episodes to air so I can get it a little more accurate and incorporate stuff in. I have included a few lines over descriptions from another fic that I have recently removed from the site incase anyone spots the similarities. A tad rubbish but it's late and I'm bored. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. Hector has a crush on Nikki, just so that is clear and the way they met in the episode remains the same._

_Please review if you would like me to continue. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Sabotage - Part 1

Sabotage. The story of Nikki Boston's life. What should have been her middle name. The one thing that she had always been prone to despite how relentless she had been to purge the word that could possibly be one of the roots to her problems. It all came naturally, she was clueless as to why. Perhaps there was something triggering about allowing herself to be truly happy - there was eternally that risk of happiness shattering into a million bitter pieces around her, breaking her and stripping her of her confidence and impediments that are her structure and stability. The defence act that she had perfected during her lifetime was conceivably the credibility source of her sabotage. Nikki had allowed herself previously to be entirely joyful and ecstatic without any hint of sabotage and it had all ended in a shambles of disasters.

She imprudently made the mistake of marrying whilst young. Too young. She'd had a lapse in sense when she had originally accepted his proposal. Then she had fallen pregnant, that had been accidental; an obtuse and irresponsible error with more serious consequences. Personally, she didn't want the baby, feeling like she couldn't give a child the love and provide a constant and secure home that he or she deserved, it was too much of a commitment for someone who had barely hit her twenties. There was also the added fixation of her ambitions in the army, she was vastly job orientated. Subsequently to discovering that her husband at the time wanted to keep their baby, a subtle edge of impair kicked in along with the instincts she already felt strongly about towards raising a baby, if she had the termination she wanted, it would cause arguments and a simple escape to the marriage she loathed. The result was she ended up having the baby following a deal being struck with the father, suffering through an awful nine months that had been especially challenging with dealing to the changes to her body and adapting to everything that came with pregnancy. Towards the final stages, she was accustoming to becoming a mother, desiring for that special and individual moment a mother had with their daughter or son shortly after birth. It didn't come though, never had she felt so empty and distant. As soon as she was discharged from the hospital, she left, walking out on her husband and newborn daughter. There had definitely been traces of sabotage; if she had deeply tried, then she could probably have made their family work. But the whole thought of the strain and still the risk of being hurt forced her away.

Since the odd serious relationship where she had genuinely loved the other person with her entire heart, only to determine that they had been taking her for a joy ride and that the feeling definitely wasn't mutual, her pungent instincts for sabotage advanced. To Nikki, there was nothing worse than loosing control and being purposely broken down. Insecurities were identified and became her lovers ploys to crush her barriers into unsalvageable dust, wisping her into feeling like absolutely nothing. Revealing all her weak layers and exposing her vulnerability. The amount of time she had exhausted and wasted recomposing herself and recovering from tormenting memories that haunted her for weeks, never fully parting her, forever loitering. Those days were over, she refused to allow anyone to cross onto her barricades now, far too obedient for her own good. Her own delight was mainly sabotaged, creating a some what sheltered and protected sentiment for herself.

She was moderately the blame for herself and Lorraine's break up. For the first time in ages, she had authorised someone to become close but then when the blonde benefactress had declared that she couldn't participate in their relationship any longer, Nikki once again sabotaged her happiness completely, making it unrepairable although the wealthy woman may have discovered her inner heart and everything that was included with being a general human being. The brunette ended it all before the opportunity was released for her to be partially broken.

* * *

Nikki rotated around on the slightly damp tarmac surface of the playground, the soles of her shoes crunching against loose stones and pieces of camouflaged gravel, a familiar roar of a car engine had attracted the attention of her sensitive ears; Vix's. Her arms balanced several novels that she had just retrieved from the back seat of her car, sapphire orbs fixated to the two Spark sisters.

"Seriously, it's about time you found yourself a boyfriend and settled down for a long term relationship. Enough of that rubbish about liking girls, we're not kids any more." Sue sighed as she stepped out of her sister's car.

Vix rolled her eyes, "I've been out for ten years. When are you going to accept it?" She was pretty bored of the conversation that constantly seemed to repeat itself. She had mirror Sue's actions, heading across the playground gracefully with masterful confidence. "And FYI sis, I'm in love!"

"Oh, well who is this amazing woman then?" Sue scoffed, folding her arms dramatically as she studied her older sibling.

Vix strutted up to Nikki who's face was plastered with a combination of worry and confusion, unsure what her blissful girlfriend was up to. "I love you." Nikki could feel the hot, sticky breath of Vix's gorgeously pronounced words. Before she could even contemplate a response, physically or mentally, Vix's red lipsticked lips collided against her more natural shaded ones.

Nikki's reaction was a blend, marginally horrified at what Vix had just done so publicly. It wasn't necessarily the society environment that made her feel so uncomfortable that activated her response, spiked with subtle sabotage, it was that specific environment. School of all the places, at one of the busiest times of the day, many students and staff for that matter had witnessed Vix's declaration of love to Nikki and she was bound to be the gossip of the school. Unlike her girlfriend, Nikki wasn't confident with her sexuality, still attempting to locate her feet and herself to some degree. "What the hell was that?!" Her response was harsher than intended, immediate. She had instantly pulled away, vaguely missing dropping her books in her hurry.

Vix frowned, "I was hoping for something in response as I love you too."

Nikki tossed her head high, trying to reclaim any formality she could savour, and walked back into the building of the school, ignoring all the murmurs and remarks flying around that were clearly aimed at her. Vix was left standing on the playground, glancing around at everyone as she wiped the smeared lipstick from above her lip, orbs locking with Sue's who looked less than impressed, appalled even.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for taking ages to update, I've been busy and have had writers block, it's taken me a while to complete this update. I'm following the current storyline of the show, with a few of my own parts, for a while more until Nikki and Vix are engaged, then I'm introducing the return of someone else. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Sabotage - Part 2

Nikki had purposely remained behind the security of her classroom walls during her free lessons and for the majority of lunch. Cowardly hiding from the harsh and spitefully but perhaps intendedly joking comments and remarks that would be muttered at her. She was certain that the entire school was now aware of her sexuality. Teenagers were immature, anything different and they twisted it as their ploy to create trouble and unnecessary tormenting. They searched for gossip like this on a daily basis and when it was discovered, it spiralled throughout the school until everyone was informed. She was also strangely worried about staff reactions too, there was only one or two members who were conscious of that fact that she preferred women over men, and they only knew because of her relationship with Lorraine Donnegan previously. Perhaps she was over thinking, she didn't know, the world just seemed so daunting when everyone was informed about your personal life. She took pride in her professionalism and kissing Vix at work didn't fit that criteria. Usually so confident and sure of herself, never allowing anyone to think any different. Weak, scared and vulnerable just weren't associated with her.

She didn't feel like eating anything for lunch, her stomach churned violently at the thought of food. A sensation of thousands of butterflies fluttering in her toned tummy was all Nikki was really aware of, an unscientific term for the combination of tense nerves and anxiety for what to expect prior to her next class. A minor guilty pit in her stomach was also blended in with that indescribable feeling, sort of illusive. She had basically abandoned her lover in the car park in order to regain the scrapes of formality and to escape the prying eyes adding to her embarrassment. The least she could have done was discreetly mumble 'I love you' back, but in her sheer panic, it stupidly slipped her mind. She wouldn't blame Vix if she chose not to speak to her although she hoped Vix was a person who would overlook it once viewing it from Nikki's perspective and she had told her that she loved her.

The brunette ventured out of her classroom to refill her mug with coffee, desiring the boost that caffeine provided to help her through the afternoon. She was relieved to see that the short distance from the PRU to the staffroom was pupil free and that the staffroom wasn't particularly full either. However, Sue was stood exactly where she wanted to be to make her coffee. Inhaling a deep breath, she walked over naturally, feeling like she needed to clear the air between herself and fellow colleague who had witnessed her sister declare her love to probably someone Sue considered and unlikely match.

"Sue," Nikki's voice was quiet, shy almost, "I'm sorry that you found out like that, you shouldn't have." She scooped an adequate tea spoon of coffee into her mug, followed by sugar.

"Don't be. It's non of my business." Sue swiftly replied awkwardly.

"You still shouldn't have found out like that." Nikki insisted.

Sue shrugged, "I'm used to it with Vix, as you'll find out for yourself, she's full of surprises." She collected her herbal tea and ambled out.

Nikki sighed as she poured freshly boiled water from the kettle into her mug, not concentrating fully and over-filling the mug, muttering as some of the roasting liquid spilled onto her other hand that rested on the work surface.

Hector heard Nikki mutter rather loudly and jumped up, heading over to the brunette who was running her hand under some cold water, "Ouch, that looks nasty. Let me go get a first aid kit."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Nikki sighed despite her hand throbbing where the skin had began to blister, "I can sort it myself, I'm more than capable."

"No, let me." Hector rushed off and grabbed the nearest first aid kit and came back, insisting Nikki sat down.

"You're going to have to keep applying cream to this and fresh dressings while it heals." Hector instructed.

"Yes, I know." Nikki sighed, feeling as though she was being treated as if she was incompetent. "I saw plenty of burns in the army and learnt how to deal with the minor ones."

"So you're an army girl then?" Hector endeavoured, desperate to find out more information about the brunette that had captured his eye.

"Yeah," Nikki's one word answer was a suitable reply.

"You're experience is perfect for the resilience camp me and Si are doing. Your military discipline is exactly what we need," Hector smiled.

Nikki was less enthusiastic, she wasn't keen on Hector at all subsequently to his arrival in assembly, "How about no?"

"Oh come on, Nik. Don't be like that." Hector smiled.

"I have a lesson to be getting too." Nikki said as she regained her balance, "Thanks for that." She gestured to her now bandaged hand before departing. She returned to her classroom where she consumed a couple of paracetamols, washing them down with some water that she had in her handbag. She placed a copy of the novel they were studying on each desk in preparation of her class arriving.

"Quieten down." Nikki ordered as she heard her class start to flow into the room, rowdy as usual. She had her back to them, strolling down to regain her position at the front. She pirouetted around and frowned, "What's so interesting, Shanzay, Lisa?" They were the only two who hadn't obeyed her request. She attempted to sound as confident and natural as possible, not wanting to show any hints of weakness.

Lisa sniggered, "_Lezbefriends_." She then burst out laughing like the rest of the class had done at her comment as well.

Nikki sighed, perching on the edge of her wooden desk, arms folded, "Okay, I get that my personal life is all you want to talk about but honestly, does it bother you what  
I do with my personal life? Who I spend it with? Male or female?" She watched as a few "no's" where murmured and they students shook their heads. "Does it make me any less of a teacher?"

"No," Lisa mumbled, the class repeating.

"Good, we've got a lesson to be getting on with." Nikki stood up and walked round to her interactive whiteboard, "Turn to chapter eight."

"But that woman is a bit out of your league isn't she Miss?" Shanzay smirked.

"Shanzay, I won't tell you again." Nikki said firmly but unable to restrict the crafty little smile that danced onto her face.


End file.
